Clara and Ashildr: The Second Timewar
by thewholocklover
Summary: /Post Hell Bent\ Clara and Ashildr have been traveling together in their own TARDIS savely avoiding the Doctor. But when Ashildr's ex-husband warns both girls about a second timewar they need all the help they can get. It's told that this second timewar will destroy the whole universe. Clara and Ashildr will have to go through extreme challenges,times and places to prevent this
1. Chapter 1

"So, space restaurant again?" Clara asked looking at her companion.  
Ashildr nodded as she started to put in coördinates in their TARDIS.  
Clara didn't need to eat now she was frozen in time, she didn't even had to sleep or use the toilet anymore. Nevertheless Ashildr still needed to do those things. She was immortal yes, but she still had to eat enough.

"You can also just eat something in our little restaurant" Clara commented suggesting to the disguise of their TARDIS, It was disguised as a little diner.

"No, I've got a better idea. Don't worry you'll enjoy it" Ashildr grinned as she pulled the final lever.  
Yes, Clara had said that she didn't get hungry anymore, but that didn't mean that she couldn't eat anything! Clara could eat whatever she would want and she wouldn't get fat.

"Fancy restaurant, or normal restaurant?" Clara asked the immortal girl as their TARDIS landed on whatever planet they were.

"It depends on what you call normal" Ashildr shrugged as they walked out the console into the little restaurant from their TARDIS.

"You know what I mean"

"No Clara, it doesn't have flying snails so it must be pretty normal" Ashildr said leaving the TARDIS followed by Clara.

"I hope that there's still a free table" Clara commented as she noticed that the restaurant was really busy. Aliens from all kinds of species were entering the restaurant.

"Of course there is, it's bigger on the inside" Ashildr commented. They both entered the restaurant and it was indeed bigger on the inside.

"Did the Timelords make this restaurant then? They can't find us remember" Clara asked warnly.

"No, a long time ago a traveler saved the owner from this restaurant. Before the traveler left he made it bigger on the inside and promised the owner that one day this restaurant will be one if the biggest in this galaxy" Ashildr explained.

"And that traveler was the Doctor" Clara deduced.  
Ashildr nodded as a man came towards the two.

"Table for two?" The man asked in a northern accent. The man was completely white and had red eyes.

"Yes please" Ashildr said gentily. The man took the girls towards a table where they both sat down.

"this time nothing gross" Ashildr warned Clara as they both took a look at the menu.

"the same goes to you, I don't want a living animal to eat" Clara said, her eyes examined the menus. Ashildr and Clara always chose each others meals, this way it would be a surprise for both of them about what their dinner was going to be. Some days they would both pick a tasty menu for the other but at other times they would just prank each other by ordering something disgusting.

After a waiter had taken their orders they would both invent background stories about all the people that were eating in the restaurant.

"Do you see that woman with the blue hair?" Ashildr asked slightly nodding towards an alien woman a few tables away.

"yes"

"I bet that she's a bank robber who has so much money that she eats in a restaurant every night" Ashildr made up smirking.

"Nah, I think that she has 8 children and to get away once a day from them she would go to a restaurant. Children can be really exhausting after all" Clara shot back.

"Then she's a bankrobber with 8 children, does she has a husband?" Ashildr asked.

"No, but she does have a girlfriend... with 3 legs" Clara laughed. Ashildr nodded pleased with the story they'd made.

A waiter came carrying their food. Clara got rainbow spagetti, every string was a different taste. Ashildr got a big orange bread with a purple fish on it, Clara knew that she loved fish.

They both began to eat their meals, both surprising pleased with the outcome. Ashildr had eaten the fish in record time, she really must've been hungry.

Clara smiled and laughed through the whole evening with Ashildr, in the time that they'd traveled with each other they had become good friends. She did miss the Doctor but she was also glad that she had the opportunity to travel through time and space not ageing because she was frozen in time. As the evening came to an end a man walked into the restaurant. Clara noticed him at first.

The man had a long black coat and had a rough posture. He had a look about him that said: don't mess with me.

To Clara's surprise the man started walking towards their table having a certain look in his eyes. When Ashildr noticed him she silently cursed annoyed. The man took a chair from a different table and put it down at their table where he sat himself down. He looked at Ashildr as if waiting for permission to talk.

"What do you want?" Ashildr said glaring at the man.

"Not even a hi? That's dissapointing" the man shrugged not affected by Ashildr's glare.

"You always want something, come on what is it this time?" Ashildr commented. Clara raised her eyebrow, she had deduced that they both knew each other.

"I've come to warn you" the man said getting serious.

"Warn us about what?" Ashildr shot back rudely.

"the second time war" this got both the girls attentions.  
"the second time war?" Clara said confused. The man turned his head towards Clara as if now noticing she was here.

"Well well, you picked up a nice one Me" the man smirked as he send a wink towards Clara.

"Tell us about the second time war and then leave us alone" Ashildr warned the man. The man turned his head back towards Ashildr.

"There is a legend that a second timewar will destroy the universe" he said in a dramatic low voice.

"But when will this second time war happen?" Clara asked not really liking where this was going.

"I don't know, but that's not all" The man told Clara annoyed that she interrupted him.

"the saying goes that two woman will prevent it, one is immortal and the other one is frozen in time." He continued leaning back in his chair and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you tell us this?" Ashildr asked not trusting the man.

"Well I heard about it and then I thought.. wait a minute I know an immortal woman. She's supposed to be a war hero so it will probably not be you as you are not the fighting type" the man insulted Ashildr.

"are you challenging me?" Ashildr angrily said as she made a move to stand up. Clara quickly put a hand on her arm and gave her friend a 'don't you dare' look. Ashildr sighed and sat down again.

"I'm just saying this because I don't want the universe to end.. I live here after all. So you two better prevent it from happening otherwise we're all doomed" the man continued ignoring Ashildr.

"But why us?" Clara asked confused, why did Ashildr and her have to prevent it. Why not the Doctor or an other big hero.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't actually know the whole legend. I've heard parts of it" the man shrugged.

"don't call me sweetheart" Clara warned him taking her friend's side in not liking the man.

"How do you know where to find us? We could be all around time and you still managed to find us" Ashildr deduced raising her eyebrow.

"Spoilers, I'll have to go now" He said quickly as he stood up and moved the chair to the table where it belonged.

"Wait" Clara said quickly standing up too. The man gave her a nervous look as he left the restaurant. She wanted to run after him but Ashildr stopped her.

"He's always like that, you won't find him if you run after him" Ashildr convinced Clara. She nodded confused about what just happened.

"Come on, we're going back to our TARDIS" Ashildr waved Clara over as they quickly paid the restaurant before walking back towards their timemachine.

"Who was that man anyway?" Clara asked walking into their TARDIS, entering the little diner.

"My ex-husband, Scott. He's an asshole so stay away from him" Ashildr shrugged.

 **Next chapter: Clara and Ashildr start their new mission: trying to discover the whole legend about the second timewar.**


	2. Chapter 2

"there has to be someone who knows about the legend!" Clara groaned disappointed as she walked back to her TARDIS.

"The biggest market of the galaxy and nobody knows about it" Ashildr complained. Clara and Ashildr had spend all day asking around at the biggest market of the galaxy, there were hundreds of different species and no one heard about the legend.

"What if that Scott guy lied?" Clara asked pushing open the doors of their little diner walking into their TARDIS.

"He didn't lie, I would've known if he lied" Ashildr promised her friend, they walked towards the white console room.

"Okay, so what now?" Clara questioned her friend as she started to pull levers flying the TARDIS away from the planet.

"Books"

"Books?" Clara gave her friend a confused look.

" Legends are always written down, so we're going to the library" Ashildr announced. She started to put in new coordinates.

" but which library? I don't think every library knows about the Legend" Clara said frowning.

"The biggest library in the universe" Ashildr grinned. A moment later she landed the TARDIS. They quickly exited the TARDIS walking into a big wall. There were a couple of people walking around.

" The library has been closed for a 100 years but then a group of archeologist reopened it after they got attacked by the Vashta Nerada. I wanted to make sure we are here when it's opened again. We don't want to get saved into the library database"

"The what?" Clara gave her a confused look, she felt like she missed a whole plot of that story. They walked into a big lobby filled with people.

"I'll tell you another time, it's an interesting story" Ashildr promised her.

"If this is the biggest library of the universe then how are we going to find the legend?" Clara asked raising her eyebrows. Ashildr walked before her seeming to know where she was going. Clara kept dodging the people who stood in the way.

"This the 51st century, the whole planet is the library. Luckily I come here every once in awhile. I know where the section with the legends are" Ashildr informed her friend as she kept on walking.

"Excuse me" A ginger-haired woman said getting Clara and Ashildr's attention.

"Have you seen a man named Lee Mcavoy?" the woman asked seeming hopeful.

"No, sorry." Clara apologized.

"Thank you anyway" the woman said before she disappeared.

"Come on, it's not so far away from here" Ashildr excitedly said waving Clara over.

Clara quickly walked over joining Ashildr as they walked through the long corridors of the library.

"What if we don't find anything?" Clara questioned.

"This library has the answers to everything, it probably even has an autobiography about you that you haven't written yet. I know it has the Doctor's autobiography. If bet that if we search long enough we find the answer to all the questions of the universe" Ashildr smiled sure of herself.

"Okay then! Let's find it" Clara grinned. They walked into a new section. A big sign hang above the entrance indicating this was the sections with Legends. To Clara's surprise this section was really big. Miles and miles of really tall bookshelves where they had to find the legend in.

It took Clara and Ashildr weeks before they had searched the whole section, of course they had little breaks in between the days, to eat, sleep or just do something else then read.

"The last book" Clara announced as she walked over to Ashildr carrying a book, the cover layered with dust. She sat down next to her friend as she opened the book. Ashildr looked with her at the content of the book. The whole book was about a legend from Mars, not what they were looking for then.

"The biggest library of the universe and it doesn't have the legend we are looking for!" Ashildr groaned annoyed.

"What a waste of time" Clara sulked closing the book with a sigh.

" It was not a waste of time though" Ashildr promised her friend. Clara gave her a confused look, they had spent weeks trying to search for the legend but they ended up not finding it.

"We are both immortal, we can't waste time anymore because we outlife everyone. Time is a danger for everyone, except for us." Ashildr informed Clara with as small smile as she stood up from where she sat. "Now we have also read all the legends in this section, this means we no more than before"

"Let's get things straight, this legend included Timelords and Daleks. Where do we find that?" Clara asked trying to think about a logical answer.

"Daleks do not write books... Timelord do write books." Ashildr told her.

"Oh" Clara said suddenly realizing something.

" But, the timelords can't find you because if they do they put you back into your timestream and you will die" Ashildr continued not noticing Clara's realisation.

"The Doctor" Clara whispered looking at Ashildr.

"The Doctor?" Ashildr asked confused not getting it. Clara nodded eagerly.

" The Doctor has a library filled with gallifreyan books on his TARDIS, he was always very protective about them because those were one of the last things he had from his species" Clara informed the immortal girl.

"So we have to find the Doctor?" Ashildr concluded.

"Yes"

Clara and Ashildr both shared a look before they made their way back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor could be anywhere in time and space and they had to find him. Clara knew that the Doctor wouldn't let them just enter his library. the Timelord was still suspicious about Ashildr so he wouldn't let her anywhere near his books written by his species. Normally the Doctor would let Clara enter the library, back when she still traveled with him he let her wander around the library whenever she wanted. But that was when the Doctor still remembered her, he had forgot her. This meant that Clara had to find a way to gain his trust back, maybe even going so far as in getting his memories about her back.

 **Next chapter: Clara and Ashildr are trying to find the Doctor.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How are we going to find the Doctor?" Clara asked curiously, the Doctor could be everywhere.

"We're going to call him" Ashildr smirked as she started to fly their TARDIS who knows where.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Clara wondered, if she called the Doctor he wouldn't recognize her so they would never get into his TARDIS. Clara wasn't sure if he trusted Ashildr that much to let her into his TARDIS and look at his books, so calling him might be not a good idea.

"Yes, but we are not going to call him though" Ashildr said confusing Clara even more.

"We are not?"

"Nope, we're going to let Rigsy call him" Ashildr announced as she landed the TARDIS somewhere.

"Rigsy?" then Clara heard a baby started to cry outside the TARDIS. She quickly walked out the time machine followed by Ashildr.

"Ssssh, calm down Lucy. Everything is okay" Rigsy assured his daughter as he laid the baby back into her bed. Then he turned towards the two girls and his eyes widened.

"Hi" Clara awkwardly said, Rigsy still thought she was dead.

"C-Clara?" He managed to say looking shocked.

"Yes, she isn't dead. Long story, we'll tell you another time. We need you're help" Ashildr quickly said straight to the point.

"But you died, the Doctor saw you die. He brought your body inside. I saw you were dead" Rigsy told Clara.

"Rigsy, I'm not dead but we seriously need your help"

"Okay then, with what?" Rigsy asked giving in and wanting to help.

"We need to contact the Doctor, you have to call him" Ashildr

"Wait does the Doctor know you're still alive?" Rigsy asked to Clara, before she could answer Ashildr said:

"It's a long story, do you have the Doctor's number?"

"Yes, Clara gave it to me a long time ago" Rigsy answered getting his phone out. "What do you want me to say to him?"

"Okay tell him..."

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

 _"#Hello?"_ Rigsy heard the voice say through the phone.

"Doctor, it's me Rigsy you know-"

 _"#Local knowledge! Why are you calling me?"_ The Doctor interrupted him.

"I need your help" Rigsy said, he had put his phone on speaker so Clara and Ashildr could hear what the Doctor said.

 _"#With what? You didn't get another tattoo did you?"_ the Doctor sounded annoyed Clara deduced, it was weird hearing her best friend again after such a long time. It had been years since Clara had last seen him.

"No, but-" Rigsy wanted to continue but then he heard the sound of explosions coming through the phone.

"Where are you?" Rigsy asked curious about the sounds.

 _"# River, no wait not the yellow one!"_ the three heard the Doctor say through the phone, he wasn't talking to Rigsy but to someone from wherever he was.

"Doctor?"

 _"#River why did you cut the yellow one? I said blue didn't I? Why does nobody listen?!"_ The Doctor acclaimed through the phone still not talking to them. Clara recognized that name, River.. as in River Song his wife? She thought the Doctor had told her he could never see her again.

"DOCTOR?" Rigsy yelled through the phone getting annoyed at the Doctor, he heard about why Ashildr and Clara needed the Doctor and he really wanted to help. 

_"#Ah Local knowledge, you're still there aren't you"_ the Doctor said this time actually talking to Rigsy.

"Where are you? Who were you talking to?" Rigsy asked the Doctor.

 _"#I'm at darillium, not that you know it. Wait that's none of your business. I really have to go_

 _there's... uh... turtles that need saving"_ they all heard the Doctor say. Clara really had enough of this, she knew it when the Doctor was making stuff up, he was trying to hang up on Rigsy. Before Rigsy could respond Clara grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Clara no" Ashildr warned giving Clara a careful look that said: don't even think about it. Clara didn't care anymore, they needed to know about the legend and she really wanted to speak to her best friend again.

"Doctor" she announced. There was a silence, for a second Clara thought the Doctor had hang up but that was proven wrong when she heard his old voice again followed by three words that made her more sad then she thought.

 _"#Who are you?"_

"I-I'm.. " Clara stumbled over her words suddenly taken back, why did she grab the phone again?

"Are you that girl.. what's her name. That person with whom Rigsy got his baby?" the Doctor asked.

"No,no definitely not" Clara said finally getting a grip on her voice again.

 _"#Who are you then?"_

"Clara, listen you might not remember me bu-"

 _"#Clara Oswald, how do I know you're not lying?"_ the Doctor interrupted her. Clara was taken back, he knew her whole name.

"How do you know that?" Ashildr interrupted grabbing the phone from Clara who stood there frozen at the mention of her whole name.

 _"#Ah, Me so you're behind all this"_ the Doctor said, he didn't even sounded surprised.

"How did you know her whole name? You're not supposed to remember her" Ashildr told him seriously.

 _"#I don't remember her.. well I remember what we did together but I forgot what she looked like.. or how she speaks or laughs"'_

"So you remember me?" Clara nearly yelled through the phone, she suddenly got a rush of excitement through her. Her best friend remember her, she was going to get her bestfriend back.

 _"#You have to prove that you're Clara, the real Clara. Everyone can say that they're Clara and I'm not letting an imposter fool me"_ the Doctor warned her sternly.

"We have to meet right now, like Rigsy said we have a problem" Ashildr announced finally hoping that they could meet the Doctor.

 _"#How do I know you're not leading me into a trap like last time?"_ The Doctor asked suspicious.

"Because this time i'm not working with the Timelords, ask Rigsy or Clara you can trust them they didn't trap you!" Ashildr told him.

 _"#Rigsy you mean, that Clara-girl can be an impostor"_

"Fine Rigsy then" Ashildr and Clara both looked at Rigsy for confirmation.

"Yeah you can trust Ashildr" Rigsy confirmed nodding towards the girls, not that the Doctor could see that. They all waited for an answer, it seemed as if the Doctor was having a conversation with someone as they heard the whisper noices coming from the phone.

 _"#Fine, but I won't be coming alone so don't even think about betraying me"_ The Doctor warned.

"Where are you now? We will come to you" Ashildr asked.

 _"#And how will you do that? With your car? please, you can't even come here if you take the train"_ the Doctor insulted her assuming Ashildr was still stuck at earth.

"Try me"

 _"#Dallirium, at the restaurant 2947. You will know which restaurant, the one near the towers... not like you'll find it"_ the Doctor huffed before he hang up.

"#Well then, let's go to Dallirium" Ashildr said giving the phone back to Rigsy.

"I'm coming with you two" Rigsy announced pocketing his phone.

"No you're not" Ashildr said walking into her TARDIS.

"Don't worry, we'll call I promise. You need to be here for your daughter anyway!" Clara promised Rigsy before she followed Ashildr.

 **Next chapter: Clara and Ashildr meet the Doctor... and a special guest.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashildr flew their TARDIS to the restaurant. Clara felt quite nervous, she was going to see her best friend again and it was most likely that he wouldn't recognize her. This had happened before when she met him in her TARDIS. He didn't know it was her TARDIS, he thought it was a normal diner. Back then he had told her the story about Gallifrey and how he had saved her without remembering how she looked like. That conversation with him broke her heart, It had taken her a while to get over that and now it was going to happen again.

The TARDIS landed. The friends both gave each other a look, Ashildr knew what meeting the Doctor meant for Clara.

"You okay?" Ashildr asked checking up on her friend.

"Yes, let's do this." Clara said as she moved towards the doors of the TARDIS. She opened them and walked through her TARDIS's disguise towards the restaurant they'd landed in.  
She heard Ashildr follow her. Clara wished she could say that she heard her heart beat in her body as she neared the doors, but she was still frozen in time... no heartbeat.

There was a woman behind a table, watching them impatiently.

"You have a reservation?" She asked straight to the point.

"No, We're here to visit a friend of ours" Ashildr answered taking the lead.

"Name?"

Ashildr opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and turned her head to Clara.

"Which name does he gives for restaurants?" She questioned her friend

"We're here for John Smith" Clara told the woman, she really wanted to see the Doctor now.

"John Smith..." The woman seemed to search through a long list of names.

"Ah, He's in the deluxe booth with the best view. You can find it by going up the stairs and then the door on the far left" The woman explained, Clara wanted to thank her but a phone rang and the woman quickly answered it. Chatting away to whoever was on the other side of the conversation.

Clara and Ashildr walked up the stairs towards the room the woman had directed them too. It would be really awkward if they accidentally entered the booth of someone else.  
They immediately saw the door the woman was referencing to earlier.  
Ashildr lead the way and opened the door walking into the deluxe booth.  
Clara followed her, the booth was quite big.

"Red, red push the red one" Clara heard a voice say. She came to a stop as she stared with wide eyes at the two persons before her.  
The Doctor and River sat at a table, having a silver item between them. River was sonicing it with her sonic screwdriver while holding the object. The Doctor was trying to grab the object from River but she held it out of his reach.

"Push the red one, it'll diffuse it" The Doctor tried again not noticing the newly arrivals and trying to reach for the object.

"I know what I'm doing dear" River said not looking up from sonicing the item.

"What's that?" Ashildr asked confused. the Doctor jumped back in his seat, his head turning their way and his eyes watching them carefully.

"This, is a bom" River said not looking up from the thing she was sonicing, totally unimpressed by their appearance.

"you're that girl from the diner" The Doctor noticed, referencing to when Clara had met the Doctor in her TARDIS dressed as a waitress.

"Yes..." Clara said, hoping he would understand that she was Clara. The Doctor frowned and just stared at them.

"Please have a seat. Don't worry I've diffused this bom" River said finally looking up from the bom and nodding towards the two empty seats at the other side of their table. Ashildr and Clara quickly sat down.

"Doctor, we need your help" Ashildr told the Doctor when they'd sat down.

"You promised me Clara" he groaned glaring at Ashildr.

"Yeah, that's Clara" Ashildr told him nodding towards Clara.

"No she isn't" the Doctor spat at her.

"I am Clara though" Clara said a little disappointed that the Doctor still didn't recognize her. The Doctor now turned his head towards her.

"No, you're not. You only know about Clara because I told you all about her at the diner. Like a said back then, If I met her again, I would absolutely know"

"That is Clara though, dear" River told the Doctor giving Clara a worried look.

"How would you know" He glared at River.

"Spoilers" she smirked.

"Why are you all lying to me, what can be so important that you're pretending to have Clara here?" the Doctor asked offended as he glared at all of them.

"Oi, we are not pretending!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"Oh no? That definitely is NOT Clara" the Doctor yelled at her, standing up from his chair and pointing at Clara.

"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO CLARA" Ashildr screamed angrily as she too stood up. "You have no idea how much you're hurting her by only saying that. I will not let you insult my friend like that. She is Clara if you want to believe it or not" Ashildr said glaring at the Timelord.

"How much are the Timelords paying you to say that" the Doctor asked scaringly calm slowly lowering his hand, he stopped pointing at the woman. Clara stood up from her chair and walked towards the Doctor. He quickly stepped a step back as she came to a stand. River watched the three carefully.

Clara dragged up her hand with the ring on it. She carefully grabbed it off her finger and reached it towards the Doctor.

"It's my mom's ring. You gave it back to me after I sold it to that dog alien for that spacecraft at the Rings of Akhaten" Clara told him, giving him pleading eyes. Just wanting him to recognize her.

He gave her a long look before he carefully took the ring from her hand. He brought it to his eyes to examine it.

"That 'dog alien' was Dor'een" he said after a while, giving the ring back to Clara.

"So you remember?" Clara asked hopefully.

"The Rings of Akhaten was our first adventure with my TARDIS"

"Wait you remember?" Ashildr asked surprised joining Clara's side.

"I'm not saying that I fully remember Clara... uhm.. you... but I know that ring is very important to Clara. I might not picture you when I think about Clara, but I'm sure my lost memories will all turn up eventually" The Doctor honestly said. Clara nodded thankfully for this. She wanted to hug her best friend but knew it was still too soon. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Clara was debating if she should say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

The silence was broken by a beep coming from River's vortex manipulator.

"Oh, look at that" the Doctor's wife said looking at her vortex manipulator with interest. The Timelord and two immortal women looked at the woman with a curiosity.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been invited to join an excursion to the biggest library in the universe, isn't that amazing?" River excitedly told him. Clara noticed the Doctor suddenly looked very pale, was he okay?

"Are you okay?" River asked noticing the Doctor's reaction too.

"Clara, Me. Can you two give us a moment?" the Doctor asked not looking away from his wife.

"Yes, sure" Clara answered nodding. She grabbed Ashildr's arm and dragged her out the room into the hallway.

"We'll be just around the corner" Ashildr called towards the Timelord and his wife before they walked out of view.

"He recognized you" Ashildr exclaimed happily throwing her arms around Clara and hugging her.

"Yes, I feel like something is wrong" Clara frowned not joining Ashildr with her happy mood. Ashildr let her arms fall besides her body.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the way the Doctor looked at his wife? As if he knows a horrible secret" Clara sadly said putting her hands in her bigger on the inside pockets that she made a while ago, helped by Ashildr.

"He probably does know, it's the Doctor remember. He's seen many horrible things, probably about his wife too" Ashildr said honestly.

"The Doctor is still young compared to you, if he's seen many horrible things then I don't even want to imagine what you've seen" Clara deduced giving her friend a sad look.

"Yes, don't imagine it" Ashildr said her look suddenly turning dark. Then a sound distracted Clara, she looked over Ashildr's shoulders and saw one of her worst nightmares. At the end of the hallways stood a couple of man, wearing armor with Gallifreyan signs written on it. The Timelords had returned to put Clara back into her own timeline. It had taken Ashildr and Clara a long while to get rid of them, but now they've found her again. Clara froze, she didn't want to be put back into her own timestream and die. Not now she'd just found the Doctor again.

"IT'S HER! GET HER" a man screamed angrily pointing his finger at the two girls. Ashildr quickly looked around, noticing the Timelords. She turned back to Clara, grabbed her arm and pulled Clara with her back into the room. The Doctor stood in the middle of it, just staring at his shoes. River Song was gone. When the girls entered his head shot up. Outside the door there were a lot of noises coming from the hallway.

"The Timelords are back to return Clara into her timestream, please you have to help us" Ashildr pleaded pushing Clara who looked very pale towards the Doctor. The Doctor noticed how scared she looked and nodded determined. If he had any last doubts if this was the real Clara then those had vanished now. The Timelords were back and they were trying to take away his best friend away from him, just when he'd found her again after all these years.

 **Next Chapter: The Doctor, Clara and Ashildr try to escape from the Timelords...**


End file.
